


Owl Totem

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HQSUMMERHOLS 2015 EXCHANGE - for JeanneMartina<br/>Prompt: Akaashi & Bokuto being adorable with owls<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Totem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanneMartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneMartina/gifts).



> Kinda ran out of time at the end, so the lines are messy. Sorry about that. I might go back and fix it after exam week. I hope this fits the prompt, at least. c: Enjoy!


End file.
